Stand By You
by BumMinnie3
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mencintaiku. Perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku juga hatiku. Shim Changmin. Saranghae. Pair Kyuhyun x Changmin. ChangKyu/KyuChang.


**Stand By You**

Main Cast : Shim Changmin, Kyuhyun

Other Cast : DBSK

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Pairing : Changkyu/KyuChang

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing, tapi untuk Changmin milik saya (hhhiiihihih#PLAKKK)

Warning : YAOI, gaje, OOC, alur yang tidak jelas sama sekali, ini fanfic pertama saya jadi kalau banyak yang salah mohon dimaklumi

Summary : Changmin ditinggal pergi untuk selama-lamanya oleh namjachingu. Ia mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Saat ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk seseorang tapi seseorang itu sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai.

(Gak pinter bikin Summary 0^0)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Desember 2012**

Di malam bersalju, duduk seorang namja tampan di tepi sungai Han dengan cairan bening yang membasahi kedua pipi namja itu. ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu sneakers.

"Changmin!" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan. Namja tadi yang diketahui bernama Changmin segera menghapus air matanya dan menengok kesamping dimana namja yang memanggilnya tadi tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah innoncentnya kepada namja tadi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja", jawab Kyuhyun nama namja tadi.

"Memastikan apa?", tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Memastikan kalau kau tidak terjun ke sungai" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari Changmin.

"Ya! kena-" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan protesnya karena melihat Changmin yang telah beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk dan meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Changmin.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan disamping Changmin tapi pertanyaannya tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau marah Min? Mianhae aku-kan hanya bercanda, lagipula itukan juga salahmu. 'Waeyo kyu?' Dengan tampang innoncent. Sudah pasti kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Lihat saja kau, di musim salju begini kau hanya memakai kaos tipis seperti itu. Ini pakai." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan memberikan jaketnya di bahu Changmin.

"Kau berisik Cho Kyuhyun. Diamlah." Ucap Changmin dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah membentakku Shim Changmin, aku sudah capek-capek kesini mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau malah membentakku?! Aiish." Changmin hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

...

"Kau mau kemana Min?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di mobil Changmin.

"Tentu saja pulang." jawab Changmin ketus, sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" tanya Changmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja mau pulang, aku tidak bawa mobil jadi aku pulang bersamamu." jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai dan sedikit ketus.

"Hehh..." Changmin hanya menghela napas, mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang se-enak jidatnya. Yah, walaupun itu juga karenanya. Kemudian ia menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Apa Changmin masih sedih? Aku tahu itu sulit untuknya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Ya, walaupun sudah 1 tahun dia ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya itu.

Aku melihat Changmin yang sedang mengemudi, apa ia masih marah padaku karena tadi. Tapi itukan juga karena dia sendiri. Lagipula sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghiburnya saja, agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti itu. Semenjak perjalanan ia hanya diam saja. Apa aku harus diam saja. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada Changmin lebih marah lagi padaku.

END Kyuhyun POV

"Hey.. Kyu" Panggil Changmin, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" teriak Changmin karena dari tadi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa...!" teriak Kyuhyun karena kaget dengan teriakan Changmin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang innoncentnya, membuat Changmin ingin menggeplak(?) kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu, cepat turun", jawab Changmin ketus.

"Ahh, ne gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun lalu segera turun dari mobil Changmin, karena sang pemilik mobil sudah mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan.

...

Changmin POV

"Hah..." Ku hela nafas berat, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang. Aku teringat padanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tahu aku tadi ke sungai Han tempat pertama kita bertemu. Sudah genap satu tahun tapi aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain.

END Changmin POV

Flashback

"Minnie, kalau aku pergi suatu hari nanti. Maukah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?" Tanya seorang namja tampan.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung, kau mau meninggalkanku, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau menyukai namja atau yeoja lain, kau mau me-" Ucapan Changmin terpotong karena sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Membuat kedua pipi Changmin bersemu merah.

"Aniya, bukan itu maksudku." Ucap namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Emm..aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku. Kalau suatu hari nanti, aku pergi dari kehidupanmu maukah kau mencari penggantiku tapi kumohon jangan melupakanku."

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti mau meninggalkanku selamanya, atau memang benar kalau sebenarnya kau sudah punya penggantiku dan ingin meninggalkanku?." Tanya Changmin yang sebenarnya seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kumohon berjanjilah padaku." Jawab Namja tampan itu.

"Aniya, aku tak mau." Jawab Changmin ketus.

"Jebal"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan mencari namja yang lebih tampan darimu yang akan membuatmu menyesal kalau kau sampai meninggalkanku demi orang lain." Jawab Changmin ketus, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin yang masih berpikir kalau ia akan meninggalkannya demi orang lain yang pada kenyataannya itu tidak akan ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencintai namja disampingnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin POV

'Hah' ku hela napasku. lagi. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan moment itu? Lebih baik sekarang aku minta maaf saja pada Kyuhyun saja karena tadi sudah membentaknya. Sepertinya aku tadi keterlaluan padanya. Padahal ia telah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku tapi aku malah membentaknya. Aiish... Pabboya kau Shim Changmin. Ku ambil handphoneku yang ada di kantong celanaku dan mulai mengetik pesan untuknya.

_From : Changmin_

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Subject : Mianhae_

_mianhae, tadi aku membentakmu dan gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku._

Setelah mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada Kyuhyun kutaruh handphoneku di samping kananku.

drrrt...drrrt...

_From : Kyuhyun_

_To : Changmin_

_Re-Subject : Mianhae_

_Ne, cheonma._

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun, ku taruh handphoneku ke meja nakas lalu memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, baru sejenak memejamkan mataku wajahnya kembali terbayang dibenakku. Hari itu...

Flashback

_Someday I'll lay my love on you._

_Baby I don't wanna lose it now._

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku saat aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirku saat aku melihat nama -dia- orang yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucapku.

_"Yeoboseyo." _Jawab seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Nuguya?" Tanyaku karena bukan suara Yunho yang masuk keindra pendengaranku.

_"Saya Choi Minho, Yunho-sshi kecelakaan sekarang dia sedang di ICU di rumah sakit Dong Bang. Saya melihat handphonenya dan melihat nomor anda yang terakhir dihubunginya makanya saya me-" _Sebelum orang yang mengaku bernama Choi Minho itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku menutupnya dan berlari mengambil kunci mobilku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi seraya berdoa agar Yunho baik-baik saja. Aku teringat dengan ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu '_Minnie, kalau aku pergi suatu hari nanti. Maukah kau berjanji suatu hal padaku?'._

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Dong Bang aku langsung berlari keluar setelah memarkirkan mobilku. Aku berlari menuju ruang ICU. Saat aku sampai di sana aku melihat seorang namja duduk di depan ruang ICU, aku mendekatinya. Namja itu langsung berdiri dan melihatku.

"Apakah anda Changmin?." Tanyanya.

"Nde, saya Changmin. Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, dokter belum keluar dari satu jam yang lalu." Ucapnya. Akupun duduk disamping namja itu yang mungkin bernama Choi Minho yang tadi menelponku. 'S_emoga dia baik-baik saja'_.

Saat dokter keluar dari ruang UGD keluar aku langsung menghampiri dan bertanya tentang keadaan Yunho.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Yunho?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Benturan yang terjadi tidak terlalu keras." Terang sang dokter yang membuatku bernapas lega.

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya."

"Ne, tapi Yunho-sshi akan saya pindahkan dulu ke ruang rawat nomor 107."

"Nde, kamsahamnida."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang Rawat Yunho

**31 Desember 2011**

Beberapa hari setelah insiden kecelakaan itu, Yunho sekarang sudah terlihat sehat. Choi Minho, dia orang yang menabrak Yunho. Karena Yunho ingin menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang akan tertabrak mobil Minho. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena yang terpenting Yunho sudah sehat kembali. Ia juga minta maaf pada Yunho hyung dan ia juga menjenguk Yunho hyung dengn kekasihnya Taemin. Kyuhyun juga kadang menjenguk Yunho hyung, begitupun dengan teman-teman Yunho hyung. Jae-hyung, Hyun Joong-hyung, Yoochun-hyung, Junsu-hyung. Kedatangan mereka sangat membantu, kalau aku berangkat sekolah mereka akan bergantian menunggui Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung tak mau kalau aku bolos hanya karena harus menungguinya. Yunho hyung sudah tak memiliki orang tua, orang tuannya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ia berumur 18 tahun karena itu saat ia lulus dari Senior High School ia sudah harus menjalankan restaurant milik keluarganya karena ia anak tunggal. Aku bersama Kyuhyun setelah pulang sekolah, kami langsung pergi kesini. Aku hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bermain dengan 'kekasihnya' a.k.a PSP lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat tidur Yunho hyung, yang sedang tidur.

"Arghh..."

Lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan Yunho.

"Yunho hyung kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir sambil berlari mendekati ranjangnya. Yunho hyung masih saja berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah ada di sampingku.

"Min, aku akan panggil dokter dulu." Ucapnya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya. lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat wajah Yunho hyung yang belum sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat, sekarang aku tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho hyung berteriak kesakitan. Dia mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Kenapa ia tak pernah bilang padaku? Aku teringat saat tiba-tiba tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, tiba-tiba jatuh padahal tidak ada batu atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya jatuh dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi karena ini. Karena kanker. Wae hyung, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku. Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu lagi. Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi.

"Sabarlah Min, Yunho hyung akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Baik-baik apanya Kyu, d-di-dia, kanker hiks.. a-aku bahkan tidak hiks.. tidak tahu tentang itu Kyu hiks.. aku, aku tak berguna." Ucapku dengan terisak.

"Tenanglah Min."

"A-aku bukan namjachingu yang baik untuknya Kyu hiks... pabboya, pabboya Shim Changmin, a-a-ku hiks... aku jahat padanya Kyu a-aku, aku bukan namjachingu yang baik untuknya. Pabbo, jahat, tak bergu-, " Kalimatku terpotong karena sesuatu yang lembut menempel dibibirku. Kyuhyun dia menciumku kemudian dia memelukku. Aku hanya membenamkan kepalaku dan membalas pelukannya.

"Tenanglah ne, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkanku.

"Engh.."

Aku mendengar suara lenguhan aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat kearah Yunho hyung kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dariku.

"Hyung" Ucapku saat aku melihatnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Air mataku kembali mengalir saat melihat senyum lembutnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seperti itu saat kondisinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis Min?" Tanyanya lemah nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mianhae hyung hiks.."

"Aniya kau tidak salah Min. Kau akan menepati janjimu padaku kan Minnie?" Tanyanya.

'_Kenapa ia masih saja mengingat janji tak penting itu disaat seperti ini _'

"Aku, bahagia bisa bertemu dan bersama denganmu Min, semoga kaupun juga bahagia bersama denganku selama ini, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Shim Changmin. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk membawamu ke pelaminan. Sarang..hae" Ucapnya lalu menutup matanya.

"Hyung, hyung jangan bercanda, ayo cepat buka matamu. Kenapa kau malah tidur. Hyung cepat bangun." Ucapku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya

"Min, tenanglah Yunho-hyung, Yunho hyung sudah pergi. Kau jangan seperti ini. Biarkan Yunho pergi dengan tenang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Andwee! hiks.. kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku hyung hiks... tidak boleh hiks..." Setelah itu kegelapan menghinggapiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih termangu mengenang saat terakhir aku melihatnya, tanpa ku sadari air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipiku. Ku pejamkan mataku mencoba tidur.

'_Minnie kau harus membuka hatimu untuk orang lain bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku? _' Suara itu, aku mengenalnya Yunho hyung kau kah itu. "Hyung kau dimana. Hyung! Hyung! Hyu-" Ucapanku berhenti saat kulihat seorang namja yang amat kukenal, Yunho hyung, ia mengenakan baju dan celana berwarna putih. Aku berlari dan menghambur di pelukannya.

"Hyung, kau kembali, jangan meninggalkan aku lagi ne." Ucapku yang masih memeluknya erat. Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan agar kami dapat saling bertatapan.

"Minnie, kau harus membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Cobalah mencintai orang lain yang juga mencintai sepertiku. Bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku?"

"Ja-jadi kau bertemu denganku hanya ingin bilang seperti itu padaku. K-kau, kau jahat."

"Min, percayalah padaku, kau akan mendapatkannya. Seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, yang akan membahagiakanmu. Saranghae." Ucapnya kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menghilang.

Hyung! Yunho hyung! Kau dimana jangan meninggalkanku lagi! Hyung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01 januari 2013**

Hyung...!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarku. Hanya mimpi ya. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi mencuci muka, gosok gigi. Aku berjalan ke dapur mengambil air dingin untuk menyegarkan kerongkonganku yang kering. Saat aku menaruh gelas yang kupakai untuk minum tadi aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok..tok..tok...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu kepada orang yang bertamu 'pagi-pagi' begini

ceklekk...

"Pagi Min~" Sapa seorang namja bersurai ikal yang kuketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pagi" Jawabku enggan kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sofa dekat dapur lalu kunyalakan TV.

"Kenapa wajahmu suntuk begitu Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dibelakangku, dan menaruh sesuatu di atas meja.

"Ani, aku hanya lelah, ada urusan apa sampai kau pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku selidik, karena sebelumnya ia jarang ke rumahku di minggu pagi karena ia pasti masih tidur habis main game sampai larut malam atau malah sampai dini hari.

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir kuda. '_Pasti ada maunya nih anak'_.

"Minnie~kita pergi ke taman bermain yuk. Aku sudah lama tidak pergi kesana." Ucapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hah..." Aku hanya menghela napas mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Sudah kuduga.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau mandi dan sarapan dulu."

"Emh" Jawabnya semangat "Buat makanannya yang banyak ya min, aku juga belum sarapan." Lanjutnya sedikit berteriak karena aku sudah masuk dapur untuk membuat sarapan sedangkan dia duduk di sofa yang aku duduki tadi.

...

"Kyu! Ma-" Ucapku terpotong karena ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"Sudah dari tadi"

"Eh, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu dari tadi kau asyik memasak."

"Sudahlah tidak penting, kau makanlah dulu aku mau mandi." Ucapku seraya berjalan menuju kamarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi, aku berjalan keluar kamar aku mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus memainkan 'kekasihnya' itu.

"Kau belum makan Kyu?" Tanyaku bingung, melihat makanan yang utuh belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Aku menunggumu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut tersungging dibibirnya. _DEG_

Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum lembut Kyuhyun. Ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu Shim Changmin. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ayo makan." Ajakku padanya sedikit gugup.

"Ternyata kau pintar memasak juga" ucapnya setelah memakan makanan yang aku buat tadi.

"Go-gomawo Kyu, ini juga berkat Jae-hyung" Jawabku, entah kenapa tapi saat mendengar pujian Kyuhyun tadi pipiku jadi panas dan menundukkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Aku jadi menyesal selalu menolak memakan masakanmu" Ucapnya aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun setelah bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

END Changmin POV

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan , Changmin membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Emm..Min." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kita jadi ke Taman bermain kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Sebenarnya aku malas keluar tapi ya sudahlah toh aku di rumah sendiri dan aku juga harus ke restoran."

"Emh.. Baiklah kalau begitu kita ke restoran dulu lalu ke taman bermain, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restaurant

"Pagi semua" sapa Changmin kepada karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja disitu. Restaurant ini masih sepi karena belum waktunya untuk buka. Restaurant ini milik Yunho berhubung dia tidak memiliki saudara jadi ia memberikannya kepada Changmin, sebenarnya Changmin menolak pada awalnya tapi karena ini keinginan Yunho ia mau menerimanya. Karena belum terlalu mengerti tentang bisnis Changmin dibantu oleh Jaejoong yang menjadi koki utama di restaurant ini dan juga sebagai orang terpercaya Changmin untuk mengolah restaurant ini apabila Changmin tak ada disana.

"Pagi Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah" Jawab semua karyawan yang ada di sana.

"Pagi Minnie, Kyunnie" Sapa seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti yeoja.

"Pagi, Jae-hyung" balas Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan kepada namja yang menyapanya tadi.

"Kau mau sarapan Min, Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu" Jawab Changmin semangat, Jaejoong kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun meminta jawaban.

"Ani, aku sudah sarapan tadi sebelum kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

'Hah, anak ini padahal sebelum kesini sudah makan. Bukannya tadi moodnya sedang buruk. Sepertinya hanya makanan yang bisa membuat moodnya jadi baik lagi' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya saat melihat Changmin yang semangat menunggu makanannya.

* * *

...

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di restaurant Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi menuju ke Taman Bermain seperti rencana yang telah mereka sepakati tadi pagi. Di perjalanan Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam. 'Tadi semangat sekarang moodnya buruk. lagi. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?' Batin Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman Bermain

"Kyu, ayo cepat aku mau naik itu" Ajak Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana Rollercoaster.

"Nde" Jawab Kyuhyun

'Hah..anak ini tadi aja gak semangat. Sepertinya yang bisa membuat moodnya bagus tidak hanya makan tapi juga main, seperti anak kecil saja' Batin Kyuhyun. lagi. Melihat Changmin yang matanya berbinar-binar melihat wahana-wahana yang dilihatnya.

...

"Hah...aku lelah Kyu, ayo kita cari makan, setelah itu pulang." Ucap Changmin setelah menaiki 'semua wahana' yang ada di sana.

"Tapi, aku mau masuk ke rumah hantu dulu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"R-ru-rumah hantu?" Tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne, kita kan belum ke rumah hantu, wae?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang innoncent.

"T-ta-tapi, aku sudah lelah dan lapar, lain kali sajalah."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang. Ayolah Min~." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah Changmin.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masih takut pada hantu dan itu hanya alasanmu sajakan agar kita tidak masuk ke rumah hantu!?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo, a-aku ti-tidak takut, kalau begitu ayo. Kita masuk ke rumah hantu." Jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat Changmin yang akan menerima ajakannya tepat seperti dugaan-nya.

* * *

...

"Whahaha...haha..." Tawa Kyuhyun mengelegar(?).

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa Cho Kyuhyun." Bentak Changmin, dengan muka memerah karena marah or malu.

"K-kau tadi lucu sekali saat ketakutan Min, Hahaha..." Ucap Kyuhyun melanjutkan tawanya tanpa mengindahkan perintah dan bentakkan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin hanya memberi deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

"Aishh, kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin ketus, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Hei! Changmin" Panggil Kyuhyun setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya, dan mengejar Changmin yang sudah jauh di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min, kita cari makan yuk, aku lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun, karena sedari tadi Changmin diam saja.

"Hem" Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kau marah Min, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mudah marah sich min? Kau sedang PM-."

Pletakk...

"Ya! Kau bilang apa, aku ini namja."

"Nde." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Changmin.

Merekapun berjalan ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang masih berada di area taman bermain.

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyu."

"Aku mau Cappucino dan Spaghetti Macchiato satu.

"Baiklah Cappucino dua dan dua spaghetti Macchiato"

Setelah menikmati makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kyu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Changmin di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Mwo, kau sudah putus dengannya. Kapan? Kenapa bisa? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi(?).

"Sebulan yang lalu, kurasa kita sudah tidak cocok. Lagi pula yang kudengar dia sekarang sudah memiliki namjachingu kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Sungmin bahkan Siwon mengundangku di hari ulang tahun namjachingunya, dan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau selalu murung akhir-akhir ini dan hanya semangat kalau ada makanan. Menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cibiran diakhir perkataannya.

"Mian. Tapi apa kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ani, aku sudah tidak mencintainya karena aku sudah mencintai seseorang. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya dengan seorang namja, aku pikir dia selingkuh jadi aku bertanya padamu. Daripada nanti salah paham. Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu Kyu?" Jawab dan tanya Changmin.

"Orang itu... Rahasia. Kenapa kau mau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau cemburu ya", tebak Kyuhyun dengan pd-nya.

"M-Mwo ani, aku tidak cemburu. Aku kan hanya penasaran." Jawab Changmin sedikit gugup dan berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

"Ku kira kau cemburu. Aku akan senang kalau kau cemburu." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Kyu", Tanya Changmin karena mendengar sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani, tidak ada" Jawab Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sudah sampai Kyu"

"Oh..Ne, aku turun dulu, hati-hati" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya keluar dari mobil Changmin yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman manis.

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mencintaiku. Perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku juga hatiku. Shim Changmin. Saranghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**03 Februari 2013**

"Saenggil Chukkae Kyu~" Ucap teman-temanku saat aku memasuki restoran milik Changmin yang dulunya milik Yunho hyung.

"Gomawo" Ucapku pada semua yang ada disini, ternyata mereka menutup restoran untuk membuat surprise party untukku. Tapi aku tak melihat sosok Changmin. Apa dia benar-benar lupa pada hari ulang tahunku. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku setelah mengambil minuman. Aku memilih tempat duduk di pojok tapi masih bisa melihat ke sekeliling. Ku lihat orang-orang yang sedang menari ataupun duduk-duduk dengan pacar ataupun teman sambil mengobrol. Aku merasa seseorang duduk disampingku, ku tolehkan wajah untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya.

"Changmin" Ucapku, dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ini." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Buka saja." Ucapnya. Kubuka kotak persegi panjang tersebut dan terlihat sebuah syal berwarna putih.

"Mian, aku hanya bisa memberikan itu. Aku bingung mau memberikan apa padamu. Jadi aku membuatnya sampai seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan luka yang sudah diobati.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanyaku agak ragu. Aku tahu Shim Changmin, dia itu orang yang tak mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu. Tapi sekarang dia membuat syal untukku. Jangan bercanda.

"Ya! Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu, tentu saja aku yang membuatnya. Yah, walaupun dibantu Jae-hyung. Aku kan tidak tahu sama sekali tentang merajut tapi tetap saja aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sampai jari-jariku seperti ini. Huh..." Jawabnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Nde, mian bukan maksudku meragukanmu aku hanya tak percaya saja. Gomawo." Ucapku lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan."

"Wah..Wah..wah ada yang pacaran tuh." Ucap seorang namja yang ternyata Jae-hyung dengan namjachingunya Hyun Joong hyung.

"M-mwo, Ya Jae-hyung." Ucap Changmin yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari membelakangiku kearah Jae-hyung. Jae-hyung hanya nyengir melihat Changmin lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dengan Changmin.

"Hai, kyu" Ucap seorang namja yang ternyata Siwon bersama dengan namjachingunya yang baru. Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapa-an Siwon padaku begitupula dengan Changmin.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu", jawabku.

"Kyu, aku mau ambil minum. Kau mau?" Ucap Changmin padaku.

"Ani, minumku masih." Jawabku sambil menunjuk minuman yang tinggal separuh yang ada diatas meja.

"Baiklah"

"Wonnie, aku ke toilet dulu" Ucap namja manis namjacingu Siwon, Sungmin.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon tersenyum pada namjacingunya.

END Kyuhyun POV

Changmin POV

Apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa aku... Tidak-tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin merasakan perasaan itu pada Kyuhyun. Dia sahabatku. Setelah mengambil minum aku kembali ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan aku duduk tadi.

"Saranghae."

Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan gelas yang berada ditanganku saat mendengar Siwon mengatakan 'saranghae' pada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit saat mendengar itu. Ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat itu setelah menaruh gelas yang kubawa di sebuah meja di dekatku menuju sebuah taman yang berada tepat di depan restoran. Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi yang terletak di taman. Tanpa kusadari air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Kenapa kau menangis Shim Changmin, seharusnya kau bahagia karena sahabatmu kembali dengan mantan pacarnya. Kyuhyun, dia pasti masih mencintai Siwon. Kuhapus air mataku kasar dan mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun hanya senyum getir yang dapat tersemat dibibirku. Perasaan ini seperti yang aku rasakan pada yunho hyung. Apa aku mencintainya? Tapi dia sahabatku. Apa yang harus kulakukan Yunho hyung? Air mataku kembali mengalir. Ku pandangi langit yang tak berbintang. Apa kau melihatku dari sana hyung? Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat ini?

END Changmin POV

Normal POV

In Restaurant

"Dimana Changmin, kenapa dia lama sekali mengambil minuman" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ani, tak apa-apa", Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencari Changmin?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ah, Junsu hyung, Ne apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada orang yang tadi bertanya padanya yang ternyata Kim Junsu.

"Emm, dia duduk-duduk di taman depan." Jawab Junsu, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju taman.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling, senyuman terpasang di bibirnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Changmin!" Teriaknya. Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun bergegas menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk disamping Changmin.

"Kau... menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Changmin.

"Eh, A-ani. Aku tak menangis." Jawab Changmin, yang jelas-jelas itu bohong.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya teringat Yunho hyung sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun" Jawab Changmin yang kini masih mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Kyuhyun hanya melihat Changmin sendu kemudian mengalihkan matanya menatap langit seperti yang Changmin lakukan.

"Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin balik yang kini menghadap kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun ikut menatap Changmin.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Yunho hyung?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja" Changmin kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah Kyu, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu pada seseorang dan perasaan itu seperti yang aku rasakan pada Yunho hyung."

"Eh, Ka-kau mencintai seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya"

"Nugu?"

"O-o-orang itu K-kau Kyu Saranghae" Ucap Changmin dengan gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Tapi kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Si-

"Nado"

"-won, Eh." Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Nado saranghae Shim Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"T-ta-tapi bukannya kau pacaran lagi dengan Siwon?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Siapa Bilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku melihat Siwon mengatakan saranghae padamu." Jawab Changmin.

"Oh itu, aniya, Siwon tadi hanya ingin aku menyampaikan perasaanku padamu."

Flashback

"Wonnie, aku ke toilet dulu" Ucap seorang namja manis namjachingu Siwon, Sungmin.

"Ne" Jawab Siwon tersenyum dengan namjachingunya.

Tinggallah mereka berdua, Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"Kyu" Panggil Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kapan kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Changmin."

"Mwo!"

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu Kyu"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mencintai Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, karena seingatnya dia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang perasaan-nya pada Changmin.

"Siapapun yang melihatmu pasti tahu. Caramu melihat Changmin itu sangat berbeda penuh dengan Kasih sayang dan cinta, aku kan juga pernah jatuh cinta tentu saja aku tahu." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Entahlah aku bingung aku tak tahu harus bilang apa padanya.

"Kau kan hanya tinggal bilang '_Saranghae' _''

"Ya! Tidak semudah itu tahu!"

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk menyatakan perasanmu aku akan menbantumu"

Flashback END

Pipi Changmin memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau maukan mau jadi namjacinguku. Aku-kan sudah menunggumu selama 4 tahun."

"Mwo! 4 tahun?" Tanya Changmin terkejut, tak percaya bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu.

"Nde, 4 tahun yang lalu saat itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu saat aku mengetahui perasaanku padamu tak lagi sebagai sahabat tapi lebih. Tapi saat itu kau cerita padaku kalau kau baru saja pacaran dengan Yunho hyung. Jadi, kuurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambi melihat langit.

"Mianhae" Ucap Changmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, kau tak salah tak seharusnya kau minta maaf. Lagi pula yang penting sekarang kau sudah jadi namjachinguku"

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi bingung sedangkan Changmin hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi bingung Kyuhyun.

"Aku-kan belum bilang kalau aku mau jadi namjacingumu."

"Kalau begitu. Minnie kau maukan jadi namjacinguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Emm, tapi kau harus jadi uke-ku."

"Mwo! Tapi aku kan lebih tampan darimu"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang, jadi menurutmu aku tidak tampan begitu?"

"Kau itu manis lebih cocok jadi uke"

"Tapi kau juga manis cocok jadi uke lagipula aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tapi aku lebih tua"

"Kau hanya tua beberapa hari dariku"

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih tua. Pabbo" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa. Pabbo. Kau tuh yang Pabbo" Ucap Changmin sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun lalu lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-pun mengejar Changmin yang kini menjulurkan lidahnya -mengejek- Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Shim Changmin berhenti kau"

"Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin dengan nada yang mengejek

"Awas kau Shim Changmin" Kyuhyun-pun mempercepat larinya. Tapi saat Kyuhyun hampir menangkap Changmin dia terjatuh. Changmin yang saat itu melihat ke belakang terjungkal karena Kyuhyun yag jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Kena kau Shim Changmin."

"Ya lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ani aku tak mau, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menangkapmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Changmin sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tak ada nafsu sedikitpun. Changmin mendorong kyuhyun yang ada di atasnya karena sudah kehabisan oksigen. Changmin-pun mendudukkan tubuhnya mengais udara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendudukkan di samping Changmin.

"Sepertinya sudah bisa ditentukan siapa yang jadi uke"

"Mwo! Bagaimana bisa"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun dan melihat Langit yang kini berbintang sedangkan Changmin memikirkan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Aku yang jadi uke. ANDWEE!" teriak Changmin

"Ya! Shim Changmin jangan berteriak di dekat tellingaku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menatap langit sambil tersenyum. Changmin pun ikut menatap langit melupakan tentang nasibnya yang menjadi uke dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat bintang-bintang begitupun dengan bulan yang kini memancarkan sinarnya yang menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan manusia.

Changmin POV

Apa ini yang kau maksud dalam mimpiku hyung. Apa yang kau maksud orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku itu Kyu. Gomawo hyung. Semoga kau bahagia disana.

END Changmin POV

"Ya! Kalian jangan pacaran melulu pestanya hampir selesai nih! Teriak seorang namja cantik. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke restaurant.

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau berkenan Review Please**

**Big Thanks To L-JClouds yang sudah 'membantu' dan 'mendukung' -serta memaksa- saya dalam mengerjakan ff ini agar segera di publish walaupun saya tidak yakin untuk mempublishnya. Semoga readers suka.**


End file.
